Do I like her?
by Sugar88
Summary: Syaoran never noticed he loves Sakura when they were five... or nine years later... But would it be too late when he notices? SS! SS 4ever! Please review! Got 3 endings
1. The First Time They Met

Do I like her?  
  
Author's note: Hey! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you will like it. I will try to make it the way you want it to be. Remember this is an S+S fanfic, also E+T! Now lets read!  
  
Summary: There is a new transfer student going to Sakura's school. His name is Li Syaoran, Li always thought Sakura was nice, but he didn't know he fell in love with her, but there is another person who is in love with Sakura .  
  
(((Sugar88: Hey CCS gang, excited about this fanfic?))) (((CCS gang: You Bet!!!))) ((( Sugar88: Good!)))  
  
(((Sugar88: Lets get going on the story!)))  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
********************Chapter One*************************  
  
****************First Time They Met ***********************  
  
"Class, we are very glad today since we have a new transfer student joining our Gr. 8 class. Please welcome. Li Syaoran!"  
  
Everyone clapped and the girls all talk at once.  
  
Tomoyo whispered, "Sakura, isn't he cute! He's going to make the 'Top 10 popular guys' for sure! At least 3rd place!"  
  
Sakura whispered back, "Sure, Sure."  
  
The teacher said, "Li, why don't you sit beside Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura raise your hand up so Li knows where you are."  
  
Sakura raised her hand and said, "Hai."  
  
Li went to his desk, but before that he looked at Sakura and said, "Nice meeting you, can you show me around the school later?"  
  
Sakura replied, "Sure."  
  
Tomoyo whispered, "Great chance Sakura! He seems to like you."  
  
Sakura whispered back, "Tomoyo, you are so. Oh never mind. Anyway, he just needs help, and he DOES'T like me, Okay?!"  
  
Tomoyo said, "Whatever.."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"So, you are from China? Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, well Hong Kong, and please call me Syaoran, only people I don't know like or not familiar with calls me Li," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran and you may call me Sakura." Sakura said. ~~##Only people I don't like calls me Li. Does that mean he likes me? May be Tomoyo's right.~~##  
  
Suddenly another Gr.8 student came by, very tall and looked strong too.  
  
The boy said, "Hi, Sakura. If you are having a nice day, I will make it horrible, but if you are already having a horrible day, I will make it worst. Ha Ha Ha.."  
  
Sakura said, "What do you want, Ken???"  
  
"I love to make happy, cheerful, and lovely girls miserable."  
  
Ken grabbed Sakura by the neck and lifted her up and crashed her onto the wall.  
  
Sakura screamed, "Stop it! Syaoran, help!"  
  
Syaoran yelled, "You stop it, or else." He held up his fist and punching it in the air.  
  
The boy said, "Or else what?! I am the principal's son, don't mess with me, or you will get suspended!"  
  
Syaoran shouted, "I don't care if you are the president's son! LET GO OF MY SAKURA!!!"  
  
Ken said, "Want to fight?"  
  
( This is getting exciting, Syaoran is sssoooo brave.(  
  
Syaoran said, "Bring it on!"  
  
Ken let go of Sakura and Sakura dropped on the ground, seemed like she fainted!  
  
( I am ssoo evil!!!(  
  
Syaoran threw a hard punch on Ken's stomach. Everyone crowded around the two boys. Ken fell on the ground and shouted, "I will get you for that!"  
  
Ken got up and kicked Syaoran on his shoulder. Syaoran tried to block it but one of Ken's friend was holding him back. Syaoran winced. He got up and threw a kick on Ken's shoulder but twice as hard as the kick Ken gave him. Ken fell on the ground but got up and ran away. Ken yelled, "I am sure you will get suspended!"  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura and saw that she fainted. He carried her all the way to their classroom. He cried, "Teacher, Sakura fainted, can we take the day off so I can carry her home, but I don't know where she lives, can I leave Sakura here and I will try to find Tomoyo, and all of us can go to Sakura's house! Please!"  
  
The teacher looked concerned and said, "Sure, come back soon Li."  
  
Syaoran ran out of the classroom as fast as he can and on the way out, he bumped into Tomoyo. He cried, "Tomoyo, Sakura fainted, can you please lead me to her home, I already asked the teacher."  
  
Tomoyo cried, "Sakura fainted! Sure, I will take her home with you."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura home with his big strong arms.  
  
On the way Sakura said softly, " Where am I? Syaoran, is that you?"  
  
Syaoran said softly, "Sakura, you fainted, I am carrying you home right now. Don't talk, just rest, okay?"  
  
Sakura felt save in Syaoran's warm arms. She quickly went back to sleep.  
  
~~##(Tomoyo) They look ssooooo Kawaii together!~~##  
  
Soon, they arrived at Sakura's house.  
  
Nobody is in the house.  
  
Tomoyo said, "Here's Sakura's room."  
  
They went in and Syaoran put Sakura in her cozy bed.  
  
Syaoran whispered, "Sakura, Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
Sakura answered, "Where am I?"  
  
"Your are in your room," Syaoran replied.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I fighted Ken, so he would let you go, after I fight him, I saw that you were fainted, so I carried you home."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she patted him on his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran filched.  
  
"Gomen! Did you get hurt when you fight him?! And you will get suspended!" Syaoran blushed as Sakura said that.  
  
"Yeah I did get hurt, but for you I didn't regret it," Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura blushed deep red.  
  
Syaoran said, "See you at school tomorrow. Take care, Sakura. If you can't come to school tomorrow than don't Okay? Anyway, you looked so Kawaii when I was carrying you."  
  
Sakura said and blush at the same time, "Thanks, I think I will be able to go to school tomorrow. Bye."  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~Point of View~~~  
  
I saw Tomoyo waiting outside, I said bye to her and left.  
  
I feel so comfortable with Sakura and I was so eager to protect her. I don't know why. It's pretty weird. Do I like her? No it can't be. Or may be it could be I guess. On the first day! No way. Just imagining things.  
  
( He is sssooo dense! Of course he likes Sakura!(  
  
~~~Normal~~~Point of View~~~  
  
Tomoyo said, "Looks like our little cherry blossom is in love!"  
  
Sakura said while she blushed slightly, "What are you talking about?! I don't like him, Syaoran is just my friend."  
  
Tomoyo said, "You are calling him by his first name, on the first day. And he got kicked pretty hard on the shoulder, I mean really, really hard. I surprised he didn't collapsed. He was so worried about you, he rushed out of the classroom to find me in World Record speed and I almost fell down when he bumped into me, with such great force!"  
  
Sakura answered (still blushing deep red), "Did he get hurt? I got to call him bye Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo asked, "You've got his phone number!?"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Sakura rushed to the telephone and dial Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura, is Syaoran here?"  
  
"Sakura, why are you calling? You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just that I heard Tomoyo said that you got pretty hurt when you got kick on the shoulder. I am just worry."  
  
"Thanks for calling, but I think I am fine. Ouch!"  
  
"It doesn't sound like you are okay, do you want me to come over to your house, or something?"  
  
"No it's okay, I will see you tomorrow anyway. Right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good night, Sakura."  
  
"Good night Syaoran."  
  
"Have a sweet dream okay?"  
  
"I will, you too. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~Next day at school~~~  
  
"Good morning, Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Sakura asked in a cute voice.  
  
"I am okay, but I think it still hurts a bit," Syaoran said.  
  
"I am so sorry," Sakura said in a sad voice.  
  
"It's okay, and please don't be sad." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said in a cheerful voice.  
  
RING RING!  
  
They went in and the teacher said, "Li Syaoran, please go to the office. The principal needs to talk to you, Sakura Kinomoto you too."  
  
They both went to the office.  
  
On the way Sakura asked, "Do you think it's about the fight yesterday?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
When they went in the principal asked immediately, "Li Syaoran, did you fight with Ken?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
"Ken was grabbing Sakura by her neck and crash her onto the wall yesterday, I told him to stop, but he refuse to listen so I he challenge me to a fight."  
  
"And you know you are not suppose to fight in school right?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but for Sakura, I fought him. Since she looked like she was going to die."  
  
"Sakura, did Ken choked you yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Did you get hurt?"  
  
"I fainted."  
  
"Than what happened?"  
  
"Syaoran carried me home."  
  
"Okay. Li you know what. You can get suspended for that. But since my son did the wrong thing first, you can go. You were very brave for your girlfriend.. Anyway."  
  
"He/She is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Sakura and Syaoran said it at the some time." They both blushed.  
  
"Oh well, bye"  
  
"Bye, thanks."  
  
Author's note: Was that a good chapter? Sorry if it was bad. Review please/.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
They think they like each other, but they are not so sure. May be Tomoyo will help. 


	2. The Camping Trip

Do I like her?  
  
Author's note: Hey! Chapter 2 is here! I am ssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the preview I gave last time because I thought of something else!!! The preview should have been:SYAORAN AND SAKURA WENT TO A CAMPING TRIP AND SAKURA DISAPPEARED..so sorry. Forgive me please!!! I am trying to finish this fanfic quicker since I really want to write my HP/CC crossover fanfic.. I am trying to make this chapter better. Review please! Let's read.REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
(((Sugar88: Hey, so how do you like this fanfic?))) (((Syaoran: I don't like Sakura, do I?))) (((Sugar88:~~## So dense.!!##~~))) (((Sugar88: No time to talk!)))  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
*********************Chapter 2********************** **************The Camping Trip***************************  
  
"I am LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Next time you should bring in 7 alarm clock." said Kero.  
  
Sakura quickly combed her light brown hair. She got dressed in she school uniform and rushed out the door.  
  
"Good Morning, Monster!" said Tory.  
  
"Would you STOP CALLING ME MONSTER!!!!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
Sakura ate her toast as quickly as she could and put on her roller blade then said, "Bye" as she rushed out the door.  
  
~~~ In school~~~  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Good morning Sakura!"  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Good morning Syaoran!"  
  
"Please sit down, class," the teacher said.  
  
"We are going to have a camping trip this Friday, we are going to go to Bankens' Forest, class. Please bring your permission slip home, and get it sign," announced the teacher.  
  
"Are we going to put up tents like last time?" asked Rita.  
  
"Yes, we are and two people will share a tent. I am going to announced the partners after recess."  
  
~~~Recess~~~  
  
"This is sssssoooo exciting!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"I know!!!" said Sakura.  
  
"Who do you want to share a tent with?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You!" replied Sakura.  
  
"But I think are sharing with a person that's opposite sex of us," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Who do you want to share a tent with if you can't share a tent with me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Eriol.." Came the answer.  
  
"HHHHHHoooooeeeeee!! You like him!?" asked Sakura  
  
"No. Just that there is no boy that is better. The boys in our class are all gaki."  
  
"I guess you're right. But what about Syaoran?"  
  
"You can have him, and all the girls would want to share a tent with him. too riskly, you might get killed.."joked Tomoyo.  
  
"You're right."  
  
~~~Back in class~~~  
  
"Okay, I will call out the partners now."  
  
"Tomoyo with Eriol."  
  
The list went on and on.  
  
"And the last pair is Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
Sakura exclaimed, "Hoe!"  
  
Syaoran just blushed. ~~## Why do I have to blush now.~~##  
  
~~~After school~~~  
  
"So you got what you want, Tomoyo," said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I know. You got what you want too."  
  
"I never said I want to be partners with Syaoran, TOMOYO."  
  
" Are you disappointed you got him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you got what you want, Baka."  
  
"Hey, Sakura," came a voice from behind.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
"Hey," replied Sakura.  
  
"So, are you excited?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."replied Sakura.  
  
~~~On the day of the camping trip~~~  
  
"Class please carry your things on the bus and sit with your partners," commanded the teacher.  
  
"Hai," the class said.  
  
"Do you want me to carry your things?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Iie, it's okay." said Sakura as Syaoran just grabbed Sakura's luggage.  
  
"Oh, fine," said Sakura.  
  
They went on the bus. Sakura sat beside the Syaoran. Like all partners are.  
  
"So, are you excited?" Syaoran started the coversation.  
  
Then Syaoran found out that Sakura felt asleep. Then the bus started to turn and Sakura fell on he's lap. Syaoran blushed.  
  
Soon they almost arrived at Banken's wood and Sakura was still sleeping on Syaoran's lap.  
  
Syaoran really didn't want to wake her up but he had to. "Sakura, wake up." He said softly. She just moved around and refused to wake up. He whispered in her ear, "Do you know what you are sleeping on? And you know what will happen if the teacher finds out?" Sakura mumbled, "I am sleeping, don't bother me." Syaoran whispered again, "You are sleeping on me!" "Who are you?'"asked Sakura without opening her eyes. "I am Li Syaoran," said Syaoran. "HHHHHHooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" yelled Sakura. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry!" Sakura asked Syaoran, "I was sleeping on you?!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"I am so sorry, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran said  
  
"Class, we finally arrived at Banken's Forest," said the teacher.  
  
The students started to get off the bus.  
  
They began to set up their tents.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura set theirs.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
"Let's do our first activity! Scavenger Hunt!!! I am now going to hand out the list of things that you need to find," shouted the teacher so everyone could hear.  
  
"I will get the list you wait here okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura answered.  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
So I went to get the list, I looked over it and saw pin! How are you supposed to find that!  
  
I wanted to tell Sakura that but found that she was gone!  
  
I told the teacher immediately. After we started to look for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura!!!" was all we heard the whole day.  
  
I am getting very worried now. It was soon night. I could feel the cold breeze blowing in the air. I went back to the tent and found that the stuffed animal was there. "Hey, stuffed animal, why are you here?"  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!! " Yelled Kero.  
  
"Whatever, do you know where Sakura is?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean kid?" asked the stuffed animal.  
  
"SHE'S GONE! You don't even know that! How can you be her guardian???"  
  
"What!!! She's gone! Oh yeah, I seem to lost her aura today."  
  
"Do you want to go find her right now?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
~~~Sakura~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
I just opened my eyes and found that I am not in Banken's Forest anymore. I am in a hard, cold, bed. Then came a voice, "Hello, my Sweet Cherry Blossom. How are you doing?"  
  
(I want to scream at myself right now for writing such a thing!(  
  
"I am not your sweet cherry blossom. And where am I!?" I shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be safe, I am not going to do anything to you, it's just that the Li kid is not going to be," said a boy that look quite handsome with brown chocolate eyes and matched messy brown hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"He's going to come soon," the boy said.  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
"I can sense Sakura's aura. Nearby." I said.  
  
"Me too," Kero said.  
  
"There's a black hole there, should we go?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Sakura is definitely in there."  
  
I jumped in the black hole without thinking.  
  
~~~Normal~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. He started run toward her but as he started to went more and more closer, he felt he got more and more weaker and when he reached her he blasted off and crashed into the wall and blood was on his face and arm.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"Sakura. I am okay. Get out of here. I will be fine." Syaoran winced in pain.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"You have to."  
  
"The boy is not here to destroy me, it is to destroy you!!!"  
  
"But still, if you don't get out of here he's going to destroy you and me!"  
  
"Key of star, with your powers burning bight, reveal your staff and shine your light! RELEASE! Shield card! Protect Syaoran! Release and Dispel! Summoned Sakura.  
  
The boy tried to blast a fire ball at Syaoran but the shield card worked. ~~##(Syaoran) She is the Card Mistress!?~~##  
  
"Arrow Card!! Release and dispel!"  
  
Tons of arrows fried toward the boy, the boy made a shield around him.  
  
He suddenly grabbed Sakura by the arm and place a sharp knife on Sakura's neck.  
  
Syaoran yelled, "NNOOOOO! What do you want?!"  
  
"I want to be the future leader of the Li-clan, and for me to do that I must kill you!"  
  
"My elders won't even allow you to be the future leader of Li-clan if you are a dark wizard!"  
  
"I am not a dark wizard!!!!"  
  
"A good person wouldn't do that!"  
  
"I just want to be famous and rich, like you!!!"  
  
~~##(Sakura) It can't be, Syaoran can't be the future leader of Li- Clan!!~~##  
  
"Let go of Sakura and I will give you whatever you want!"  
  
"NNNOOOOO," Sakura shouted.  
  
"It's okay Sakura."  
  
"I am not worth it."  
  
"So will you?" asked the boy now cut Sakura's neck a bit and blood started to drop.  
  
"Ouch!" Sakura screamed in pain.  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
"Then repeat after me, ' I will give Morpher the chance to be the future leader of Li-Clan'."  
  
"NNOOOOO don't!"  
  
"Hope card! Just make him disappeared and stop Syaoran from saying that! Release!"  
  
In no time the boy disappeared and Syaoran didn't say a word, well except, "Sakura, are you okay?!" and started running toward Sakura and giving her a hug.  
  
Sakura was a bit surprised but return the hug.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Sakura.  
  
"You never told me you were the Card Mistress?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were the future leader of Li-Clan!?"  
  
Authors's note:  
  
So how was it? I hope you like it. I hope to get reviews! I am looking forward to reviews!  
  
Preview of next Chapter.  
  
What will happen if the Li-Clan finds out Li couldn't get the cards?  
  
Would this be the end of S+S? 


	3. Kill her or Marry her

Do I like her?  
  
Author's note: Hey, guys! Chapter 3 is here!!!! Thank you Chibihime_chan for the review and also Samara-chan for the review on Chapter 1! Please keep on reading and writing reviews and it would definitely make me happy!  
  
(((Sugar 88: So CCS gang how's the fanfic?))) (((CCS gang:great!))) (((Syaoran: Sakura can't be the Card Mistress!))) (((Sakura:Syaoran can't be the future leader of Li-Clan!))) (((Sugar88: Why not?))) (((Syaoran: I am after the cards!))) (((Sugar88:So?))) (((Syaoran: But---))) (((Sugar88: Lets get going on the fanfic shall we?)))  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
************************Chapter 3************************ *****************Kill her or Marry her **********************  
  
"Hope card! Just make him disappeared and stop Syaoran from saying that! Release!"  
  
In no time the boy disappeared and Syaoran didn't say a word, well except, "Sakura, are you okay?!" and started running toward Sakura and giving her a hug.  
  
Sakura was a bit surprised but return the hug.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Sakura.  
  
"You never told me you were the Card Mistress?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were the future leader of Li-Clan!?"  
  
Now..  
  
" Aren't you coming to Japan to get the cards?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I am, you already turn all of them into Sakura Card. I will phone my mom tonight to ask if we can leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you so much for everything!"  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo popped up from a big rock.  
  
"Tomoyo! When did you come?!," Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison.  
  
"Enough time for me to video tape the whole thing."  
  
"You video taped us!!?? Tomoyo!" they shouted together.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Eriol could sense your aura."  
  
"ERIOL?!" S+S shouted in unison again.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Does he know magic and about the clow cards and the Sakura cards?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He is your half-father."  
  
"WHAT!?" S+S shouted together AGAIN.  
  
"Eriol the reincarnation from Clow Reed."  
  
"WHAT!?" S+S shouted together AGAIN!!!  
  
"Hello, how are you doing, my half-daughter?" Eriol suddenly appeared.  
  
"Eriol! Explain!" said Sakura.  
  
So Eriol explained the whole thing to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"And how is my cute descendant?"  
  
"I am not your CUTE descendant!"  
  
"Oh, well, I like to call you that."  
  
"GRRRRRRRR."  
  
Eriol touched Syaoran forehead and all his wounds disappeared.  
  
Eriol also touched Sakura forehead and the cut on her neck disappeared.  
  
"Now you believe me?"  
  
"We always believed you," said Sakura.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" said S+S+E at the same time.  
  
~~~At the Camp~~~  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? SAKURA KINOMOTO!?" shouted the teacher.  
  
"I have ummmm."  
  
"Key of Star, with your powers burning bight, reveal your staff and shine your light! RELEASE!"  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!" asked Syaoran, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait!" said Sakura.  
  
"Erase Card! Erase all the memory of the Camping Trip from all of the Students! Except Syaoran, Tomoyo, and my half-father. You're your Mistress! Also that I just summoned! Relase and dispel!" shouted Sakura.  
  
In a second everyone forgot they had a camping trip. And the summon part.  
  
"Smart." Commented Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~ P.O.V.~~~ At night~~~  
  
I should phone mom now.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! How is my big boy?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Good! Did you get the cards yet?"  
  
Syaoran stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
"Ummmmmm."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"No mom."  
  
"You better be quick."  
  
"I met the Card Mistress. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Yeah, did she attacked you?"  
  
"Actually, she just knew I am the future leader of Li-Clan. And I just knew she is the Card Mistress."  
  
"Couldn't you feel her aura?"  
  
"She hid it."  
  
"She must be very powerful to hide her aura from you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, how did she react when she found out you were from the Li-Clan? Did she attacked you?"  
  
"She was just surprised. Of course she didn't attack me! She is nice!"  
  
"NICE!?"  
  
"Yeah. Very."  
  
"SYAORAN, HOW COULD YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE CARD MISTRESS?!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"It sounded like you did! Well, just get the cards okay?"  
  
"NOO! They already turned into Sakura Cards!"  
  
"Good! Now they are more powerful!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yep it should be more powerful than before."  
  
"But the cards are Sakura Card. So the cards should belong to Sakura!"  
  
"Actually, they are not call Sakura cards, they are call Star Cards"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU ARE NOT GETTING THEM???!!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it belongs to the Li-Clan!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get the cards. I don't care how, if you need to kill her, kill her!"  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL SAKURA!!!!"  
  
"Then marry her."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Marry her, so you will become the Card Master."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No choice. Kill her of Marry her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So you have chosen?"  
  
"Marry her."  
  
"Wow. You do love this girl."  
  
"NO, I DON'T!!!"  
  
"Then how come when I told you to marry Meiling, you screamed?"  
  
"It's different! I don't want to kill her, so I have to marry her."  
  
"Whatever. But you have to tell her tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yep, tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to cancel the engagement with Meiling!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Tell her tomorrow."  
  
"Is it engaged or marry?"  
  
"Engaged."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But you are going to get married when you are 25."  
  
"Okay, long enough to spend time with her."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I need to marry Sakura. Of course! I won't kill her. I just hope she agrees.  
  
Of course she would! She won't hate me that much to kill herself in order not to marry me right?  
  
Author's note: Hope you like this Chapter! Hope to get Reviews, Reviews, and Reviews!  
  
Preview on next Chapter:  
  
Syaoran told Sakura.  
  
Would Sakura agree?  
  
There is a new student going to Sakura's school! 


	4. Telling Her and The New Student

Do I like Her?  
  
Author's note: Hey! Sorry for not updating! But now I am! I know you guys are excited to read this chapter! Thanks for the review! Please keep reviewing!  
  
(((Sugar88: Hello!))) (((Syaoran: You are so cruel.))) (((Sugar88:What!))) (((Syaoran:Why do I have to tell Sakura about the egagement!?))) (((Sugar:Hey! That is how the fanfic goes!))) (((Syaoran: But you can change it. Can't you???))) (((Sugar88:But it's more interesting like this. Too bad.)))  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
*******************Chapter 4***************************** ****************Telling Her and The New Student**************  
  
I need to marry Sakura. Of course! I won't kill her. I just hope she agrees.  
  
Of course she would! She won't hate me that much to kill herself in order not to marry me right?  
  
Now.  
  
"Oh no! Kero! Why didn't you wake me uuuppppppppp!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh, whatever!"  
  
Sakura combed her silky auburn hair, then quickly wore her uniform then headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the toast and wore her rollerblades then rushed out the door.  
  
~~~At school~~~  
  
"Just in time!" said Sakura.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," said Syaoran  
  
"Good morning, Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
"Can I talk to you at recess?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure," answered Sakura.  
  
~~##I wonder what is going on???~~##  
  
~~~At recess~~~  
  
Syoaran waited for Sakura under a Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
Sakura finally came.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ummm- You see I am suppose to be after the Sakura cards."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I phoned my my mom and ask her if she would leave you alone."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And she said I have to get the cards no matter what."  
  
"So are you going to take the cards away from me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"But"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I have to marry you," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I know, it's a bit of a surprise but you only have two choices. Number one, Marry me, well engaged. Or Number two, let me have the cards. Well, I told my mom that I won't kill you and I would rather marry you. Now, you have to agree."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well."  
  
"It's not like I don't like you or what. But this is a big decision."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Can I have a few more days to decide?"  
  
"I am afraid, that's not possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since before, I had an engagement with another girl, and now we to cancel it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So have you decided yet?"  
  
"I'll marry you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since I would have a tough time killing you," joked Syaoran.  
  
"Right," said Sakura.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~After School~~  
  
Tomoyo said, "So how's Li?"  
  
"What about Syaoran?"  
  
"I saw you guys talked under the Cherry Blossom tree."  
  
"HHHHEEEEOOOOOO!!!! You saw us!"  
  
"Yep, and I taped it."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"So what was that about?"  
  
"I am engaged to him."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So Sakura told Tomoyo what happened and the whole conversation.  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you are dating him now."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"But does that mean he forced you to?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I want to died just because I hate him THAT much and not marrying him."  
  
"Right. Dating the first place champion in the Top popular and cute boys chart. It's going to be hard."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"The Girl Gang Association known as GGA made a chart on the most popular and cute boys and Li Syaoran is in the First Place."  
  
( I know.. It's stupid.GGA. (  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Be careful, Sakura."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tons of girls are after him, they might beat you up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trust me, they would."  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
~~~Next day at school~~~  
  
"Good morning class!" The teacher said.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs.Mikusi!"  
  
"We have a new student today. Please welcome Mavin Higiwigage!"  
  
In came a brown-haired boy with glazing amber eyes.  
  
The girls all smiled at him. Even Sakura. Syaoran just glared at him.  
  
(Jealousy in the air.(  
  
"Why don't you sit beside Sakura Kinimoto?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Mavin went to his sit. "Hi, Sakura. Do you mind me calling you by your first name?"  
  
"No, not at all, and may I call you Mavin?"  
  
"Sure, Loved to."  
  
Syaoran was beginning to ripped up his Math textbook.  
  
"Li, do you hate math that much?" asked Mrs.Mukisi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are ripping your math textbook."  
  
"Gomen, Mrs.Mukisi."  
  
Syaoran stopped ripping up his textbook but gave Mavin a death glare.  
  
Mavin just smiled.  
  
~~~Recess~~~  
  
Syaoran approached Mavin and said dangerously "Watch out. And get away from Sakura."  
  
Mavin mumbled, "Another protective brother."  
  
"I AM NOT HER PROTECTIVE BROTHER, I AM HER BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUNSBAND!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard it right!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"Just watch out, you."  
  
"Like you are going to beat me up?  
  
"GRRRRRRR- May be I would. Don't dare you touch her!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~Recess~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" said Mavin.  
  
"Hi, Mavin-kun," replied Sakura.  
  
"Can you give me a tour around the school?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks," said Mavin.  
  
"Welcome," said Sakura.  
  
Mavin just stared at Sakura through the whole tour.  
  
Sakura noticed it and finally asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Don't you always receive that compliment?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'm surprised."  
  
"."  
  
The GGA is walking toward them now.  
  
"So, you are Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the leader of the gang.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you are Li's Girlfriend."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then, why are you with that genki?"  
  
"First of all, I am just give Mavin a tour. Second, he is not a genki."  
  
"Such two-timer."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" yelled Mavin.  
  
"I said 'SAKURA KINOMOTO IS A TWO-TIMER'"  
  
"SHE IS NOT"  
  
"YEAH, SHE IS."  
  
"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN."  
  
"OH YEAH!"  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"What?" asked Mavin.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"But.."  
  
Sakura grabbed Mavin by the wrist and pull him toward their classroom.  
  
"I don't want any trouble," said Sakura firmly.  
  
"But she was so rude to you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I was just having a tour with Mavin," replied Sakura.  
  
"That Mavin." Mumbled Syaoran while he bit his lower lip.  
  
"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I am fine. Since you know we are engaged. Do you want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Umm- Sure."  
  
"How about 7pm?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I will pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Dress nicely. Okay?"  
  
"I would."  
  
Author's note: So how was it? I hope you like it! I know it's not that good.. But this is my first fanfic!!! Please Review!!! Arigato!  
  
Preview on next chapter:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are having a date! What will happen? Would Mavin appear? 


	5. The Date and the identity of Li Syaoran

Do I like her?  
  
Author's note: Hey! Gomen for not updating for ssoooo long! The site is down for a few days! You know! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Anyway, plz note that I put two genki in my pervious chapters (chapter 2 and 4). It's suppose to be gaki. Thanks to Tracy!  
  
Thanks you to:  
  
Samara-chan- For that comment to make me write better! – For Chapter 1  
  
Sakura-Angel-04- For that comment to make me happy! –For Chapter 2  
  
Hermione317- For that comment to make me feel happy and update quicker and for adding me in her Favorite Author and Story List! –For Chapter 3  
  
Millenium Spirit Of Shadows- For that comment although I don't like the strange part… Just Joking! –For Chapter 3  
  
Starsakura- For that comment to make me realize that Mavin does look like Syaoran…- for Chapter 4  
  
Tracy- For that comment to make me feel ssoooooo happy and make me update soon and for correcting GENKI- GAKI thingy! –For Chapter 4  
  
Inu-kami- Thanks for the comment and I am really hyper too! - For Chapter 4  
  
MoNkEyLuV4LiFe- For the comment and for making me think of a way to make it more unpredictable!- For Chapter 4  
  
kawaii kitty- For the comment and making me continue the fanfic! – For Chapter 4  
  
I didn't miss a single person! Please Review!!!  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
**********************Chapter 5************************* **********The Date and the identity of Li Syaoran *************  
  
"Oh, yeah I am fine. Since you know we are engaged. Do you want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Umm- Sure."  
  
"How about 7pm?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I will pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Dress nicely. Okay?"  
  
"I would."  
  
Now…  
  
~~~At home ~~ 4:14~~~(The date is at 7:00) (On the phone)  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, I am going out with Syaoran-kun." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Cool… So do you want me to dress you up? Please.. Pretty Please!"  
  
"Oh Fine."  
  
"I will come over right now!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Sakura went to the change into her outfit. She came out five minutes later.  
  
"You look ssssoooooo beautiful and Kawaii!!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura was wearing an elegant pink dress with Cherry Blossom hanging around the side and there were real diamonds on the dress that were shining very brightly. The dress was tight in the waist and could show her perfect curved body. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she clipped the front with a Cherry Blossom hair clip so that her hair wouldn't fall.  
  
"May be I should video tape your date!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Fine. But MAKE UP time!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Oh no, here goes again…" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Bet it would make you look perfect!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine."  
  
After Tomoyo helped Sakura put on her make up, it showed her beauty even more. Her beautiful emerald eyes were very outstanding now with her light eye shadow.  
  
"Oh my! Sakura! When Li-kun sees you, he's going to faint!!!"Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's 6:58! Already! He's going to be here any minute!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Good luck!" Tomoyo called.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to write a note for Tory!"  
  
Dear Tory,  
  
I am going out with Li-kun and won't be back until about 9:00 of 10:00 so make your own dinner!  
  
Take care  
  
Sakura  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Sakura quickly ran to the door.  
  
"Good Evening! My Cherry Blossom!"  
  
"Good Evening! Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Sakura looked at the handsome Syaoran. He was wearing a black Tuxedo with a nicely tied bow-tied. ~~## Now I know why so many girls are after him! ~~##  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," said Syaoran while staring at the beautiful Cherry Blossom. ~~## She looks sooooo beautiful~~## Sakura blushed and said, "Thanks."  
  
Syaoran handed some peony and Cherry Blossom to Sakura, "Here take these."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
"Get in," Syaoran said while opening the door of the limo.  
  
"Wow, nice limo!" complimented Sakura.  
  
"Thanks," replied Syaoran.  
  
Soon they arrived at a fancy restaurant.  
  
They both sat down. Then the waiter came.  
  
"Mavin! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Oh, it's my part-time job. And what are you two doing here?" asked Mavin.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We are having a date." Said Syaoran.  
  
"A date?" asked Mavin.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered one more time.  
  
"But why with Li-kun?" asked Mavin.  
  
"Because – Well, you know the answer, then why bother ask? Okay what do you want to eat Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"How about two dinner sets?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mavin-kun, can we order two dinner sets pease?" Sakura ordered.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So where do you want to go afterwards?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I am going to bring you to a place," replied Syaoran mysteriously.  
  
"Okay…" Sakura said.  
  
"I really really want to ask you a question…" Syaoran said.  
  
"Go ahead," Sakura said.  
  
"Do you think I am forcing you to marry me?" asked Syaoran directly.  
  
"Well, not really…"replied Sakura.  
  
"Good," Syaoran.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Since if you think so.. then I would feel horrible." Syaoran explained.  
  
~~## He is such a sweet guy~~##  
  
"I see…" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to date with me if you don't want to…." Mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"But I do want to…" Mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sakura-chan." Syaoran thanked.  
  
"No problem." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Two dinner sets are here!" Mavin said.  
  
"Hey! It's really good," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran agreed.  
  
~~~After eating~~~  
  
"So where are we going now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I know a place," Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura wrist gently. Sakura blushed at this.  
  
~~~At the place~~~  
  
"Wow… It's beautiful…" Sakura commented as she looked at the Cherry Blossom trees that surrounded Syaoran and her.  
  
"Yeah…" Syaoran agreed.  
  
"Actually someone brought me here before…How did you know this place?" Sakura asked while beginning to form tears in her eyes.  
  
"I found it when I was five, are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Yeah…"Sakura replied.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Syaoran said seriously.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
  
"I have to go back to Hong Kong," Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura sadly.  
  
"Training," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura was beginning to cry.  
  
"Please don't cry," Syaoran comforted.  
  
"When I was five,*sob * someone left me once *sob *, and now another person is leaving. How come life is so unfair…" Sakura said.  
  
"Who is the person that left you?" Syaoran asked in concern.  
  
"His name is also Li Syaoran. He promised to come back *sob * but he never did, after 9 years…" Sakura replied.  
  
"I did came back," Syaoran said.  
  
"Sy-a-a-ooran…." Sakura cried.  
  
"I also left a girl named Sakura Kinomoto and promised that I would come back and I did… When I was five… I gave her a teddy bear and told her to name it Syaoran. Do you still have it?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I do, it's right here." Sakura said as she held up the dark purple teddy bear.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Sakura, here's a teddy bear, please name it after me," Little Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you so much, but I am going to miss you," Little Sakura said.  
  
"Do I have a teddy bear?" asked Little Syaoran.  
  
"Of course! And name it Sakura!" Little Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks!" Little Syaoran said.  
  
"I am going to miss you!" cried Little Sakura.  
  
"I promise I would come back," said Little Syaoran.  
  
"Pinky swear?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yep, pinky swear," said Little Syaoran as he held up he little pinky.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Little Sakura.  
  
"Bye!" said Little Syaoran.  
  
"Wait!" said Little Sakura.  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a big, big hug.  
  
"Would you wait for me?" asked Little Syaoran.  
  
"Yep!" exclaimed Little Sakura.  
  
"Bye!" Little Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Bye!" Little Sakura said sadly.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"You still have it?!," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course! Do you have yours?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Of course!" said Syaoran.  
  
"You DID come back…" cried Sakura in tears of joy.  
  
"Yeah I did, and you waited for me!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I saved my first date for you!" Sakura said.  
  
"But if you didn't know then you would have dated another guy…" Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"But I dated you because you reminded me of Syaoran, my Little Syaoran," explained Sakura.  
  
"And I dated you because you reminded me of Sakura, my Little Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were Sakura, the Little Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I know, you looked so different," Sakura said.  
  
"You looked different too! More beautiful," Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well, you are more handsome!"  
  
"You bet!" Syaoran said.  
  
SLIENCE…  
  
"But you are going to leave me again!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"It would just be six months!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"Really?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Next week," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Let's spend the week together," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and I came back here to find you, but I didn't need to because fate put me and you together. Again." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Did you date with a girl?" asked Sakura evilly.  
  
"NNOOOOOO!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"You didn't?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nope," Syaoran said.  
  
"But now you are leaving me again…" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Why? Why do you have to leave me again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I am marrying the Card Mistress, I need to be more powerful and I have to train," answered Syaoran.  
  
"Six months?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep, not that long," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Nine years, then six months," Sakura sighed.  
  
"I will call you," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
  
"Let's spend this week happily," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I miss you," Syaoran said.  
  
"I miss you too," Sakura said.  
  
Then Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
Sakura felt warmth in Syaoran's arms and hoped that the feeling would never end.  
  
Syaoran begin to let go of Sakura.  
  
"Let's go home," Syaoran said.  
  
Author's note: So how was it? Please Review! Hope everyone liked it!  
  
Preview on next Chapter:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran dating…  
  
What would the other girls do to Sakura (the ones after Syaoran)?  
  
What about Mavin? 


	6. Skiing Trip Trip Again! Part 1

Do I Like Her?  
  
Authors's note: Hello! Sorry for not updating for THAT long! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Everyone! I am really genki! But please send me more reviews! I will be really genki! So. Are you excited? Sorry if I didn't write that good! But Reasons: 1) This is my first fanfic! 2) I am only 11! 3) I came from Hong Kong! And I am only here in Canada for almost 4 years! Anyway, sorry if this fanfic isn't good! So send me more reviews to improve my writing. And yes, Sakura carry the bear all the time. Starsakura!  
  
Thank you for reviews for Chapter 5:  
  
Starsakura, Tracy!, Hermione317!  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
******************Chapter 6***************************** **************Skiing Trip (Trip Again!)- Part 1 ***************  
  
"Let's spend this week happily," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I miss you," Syaoran said.  
  
"I miss you too," Sakura said.  
  
Then Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
Sakura felt warmth in Syaoran's arms and hoped that the feeling would never end.  
  
Syaoran begin to let go of Sakura.  
  
"Let's go home," Syaoran said.  
  
Now.  
  
~~~Sakura~~~ Point of view~~~  
  
I am sssoooooo happy Syaoran came back!  
  
But now he has to leave again!  
  
He is still that cute just like when he was five.  
  
How could I be so stupid!? His name is Li Syaoran and he looked liked Little Syaoran!  
  
Nine years! I have waited nine years! I am also engaged to him!!!  
  
Can't wait until next week! Then we could have some fun!  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~Point of view~~~  
  
Sakura. Sakura.Sakura.  
  
I don't even need to find her. She was in front of me all along.  
  
Destiny is funny. May be I am destined to be with her.  
  
Fate put us together again. I feel guilty for making her wait soooooo long. I am going to make it up.  
  
How come I have this funny feeling. It feels so comfortable when I am around her.  
  
~~~Next day in school~~~Normal~~Point of View~~  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Good morning Syaoran!" Sakura greeted.  
  
Then Syaoran pulled Sakura in a warm hug.  
  
They pulled apart when they heard someone voice, "KKKAAWWAAAIIIII!!!!"  
  
Obviously it was Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed in 500 shades of red.  
  
"You guys look so kawaii! Too bad I didn't bring my video tape!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"When did you guys start dating?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We are only friends!," answered Sakura.  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said.  
  
"We were childhood friends," Sakura said.  
  
"I left Sakura when we were five," Syaoran explained.  
  
"And after nine years, he found me!" Sakura cried hugging Syaoran.  
  
"I see, but you guys do look like couples," Tomoyo said.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Syaoran to the corner.  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know."said Syaoran.  
  
"Well.How do you feel towards her?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Close friends?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I have to be the matchmaker then." mumbled Tomoyo.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Class please sit down," The teacher said.  
  
"Hai," answered the class.  
  
And on went the boring lesson.  
  
~~~Soon its recess.~~~  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"I miss you sssooooooo much!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I miss you too!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"What are we doing this week?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said.  
  
Then a bunch of girls came toward them.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" cried the girls.  
  
"What do you want?!" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Just to tell you. That Sakura Kinomoto is a two-timer. I saw her with the gaki Mavin." A girl said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ask your girlfriend." said a girl.  
  
"I was just giving a tour for Mavin. I swear I am NOT a two-timer," Sakura said.  
  
"But Syaoran, there are lots of better girls around the school, why her? That bitch." asked one of the girls.  
  
"Don't you call Sakura a bitch! And I think she is the most beautiful girl in the whole school. She is an angel to me and nothing can change that. She is not only beautiful on the outside but her inside is also beautiful!" Syaoran cried.  
  
With that the girls just walked away while Sakura blushed.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Let's go back," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura.  
  
~~~~In the classroom~~~  
  
"Class, we are going to have a field trip," announced the teacher.  
  
"Again?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We didn't have a field trip this year yet," said the teacher.  
  
~~##Oh yeah, the camping trip. I erased their memory.~~##  
  
"Gomen," said Sakura.  
  
"It's okay, we are going to go to a skiing trip!" shouted the teacher.  
  
"WWOOOOOOOO!" shouted the whole class.  
  
"And we are staying in a hotel!" shouted the teacher.  
  
"WWWOOOOOO!" shouted the whole class.  
  
"I will tell you the partners later." the teacher said.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"Okay here are the partners. Tomoyo and Eriol. . . . . Sakura and Li. . ."  
  
"Again!" Sakura thought.  
  
"Again!" Syaoran thought.  
  
( Oh yeah, if you are wondering how come they went camping earlier (Chapter 2- It's fall!) and now they are going to ski (Now- still Christmas- close to.) Actually they are going to a place with you know. man-made snow. It's not cold enough to be snowing yet.Just if you are wondering.(  
  
"My magic is still going pretty well." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, and we are going to put them together no matter what!" Tomoyo whispered back.  
  
"Class, we are going to the skiing trip on Friday, which is two days from now," the teacher said.  
  
"WWWOOOOO!" the class cheered.  
  
~~~Two days from before- the skiing trip~~~  
  
"Class, please hurry up! Partners, please sit beside each other!!! No changing seats through the whole ride!!! The ride is two hours!!! Hurry up!" the teacher shouted.  
  
"Sakura, do you want me to carry your stuff? It looks heavy." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ummm Okay." Sakura said.  
  
( History is repeating.(  
  
"You can sit beside the window." Syaoran offered.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said.  
  
~~~Tomoyo and Eriol~~~  
  
"I put the video cam. Already. Okay." Tomoyo said as she looked at Syaoran and Sakura in her video cam."  
  
"You are so evil.." Eriol commented.  
  
"You are too. You are the one who put them together in the first place." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ya right." Eriol said.  
  
~~~Back at S+S~~~  
  
"So.. Do you know how to ski?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No, do you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said.  
  
"Can you teach me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No problem." Answered Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said.  
  
Soon Sakura fell asleep.  
  
( History is repeating itself. Again.(  
  
"Again." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Sakura fell in his lap again.  
  
~~## Wow, she looks like an angel. So innocent and cheerful, beautiful.~~##  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
He brushed his lips on her cheek.  
  
He loved the feeling.  
  
~~## Do I like Her?~~##  
  
~~## How come? Well, it's not surprising. I have known her since four or something. I have the feeling to protect her and to love her. This feeling is so funny. Is this love?~~##  
  
Then he saw Sakura beginning to wake up (because of his kiss).  
  
"Syaoran, am I sleeping on you again," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I am sorry I woke you up." Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I am sorry too, for sleeping on you again." Sakura apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I actually liked the feeling." Syaoran said ~~## BAKA, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?~~##  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
Syaoran blushed. In 50 shades of red..  
  
~~~Back to Tomoyo and Eriol~~~  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Including Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Were you taping US?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"N-o, w-ell, ye-ah, w-e-ll." Tomoyo shuttered.  
  
"YES OR NO?!" Sakura shouted and joined Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah we did," Eriol helped.  
  
"Hand us the tape!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time.  
  
"NO WAY!" Eriol and Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Hey, What is going on here?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sakura muttered.  
  
"They were taping us." Syaoran admitted.  
  
"Taping you?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Tomoyo admitted.  
  
"Can we see it?" The teacher asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Now watch your manners," the teacher said.  
  
"Okay, fine," S+S said.  
  
Soon many of the students were huddling around the video cam.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am dead meat." Syaoran said under his breathe.  
  
The video.  
  
Sakura dropped on Syaoran's lap.  
  
Then here comes the part.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
~~Back to the bus~~  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Shouted the whole class including the teacher.  
  
Sakura blushed sssooooo red, just like a tomato (I hate tomatoes)  
  
"Syaoran!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Gomen," he whispered back.  
  
"It's okay." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran blushed even redder that Sakura if that was possible.  
  
"This is ssooooo funny!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, go back to your seats, class, we are almost there!" The teacher announced.  
  
"That was close, at least Sakura didn't think I was. Never Mind. and she won't avoid me." Syaoran thought.  
  
That's all for now. To be continued  
  
Now is your decision what will happen in the rest of the story.  
  
Please review and vote!!!  
  
Choice 1) Romance Syaoran will try to work out his feelings for Sakura, while Sakura do the same.  
  
Choice 2) Action/ Adventure Evil comes and fighting begins. More pain. still a bit of romance  
  
Please review! And choose! 


	7. Skiing Trip Trip Again! Part 2

Do I like her?  
  
Author's note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I think the romance won by one vote. so I am going to do romance but it sounds like a lot of people want adventure too. so I decided to do both!! I am going to do adventure in this chapter then as this fanfic continues there would be romance. sounds good? Thanks!  
  
Thank you list (Short):  
  
animeprincess01, vickie() (thanks for actually choosing), Sakura-Angel-04 (Thanks for actually choosing) , cherrysakura5 ( Thanks a lot), Anime Queen, and Sakume Nohara, also Tracy5 (thanks for choosing) and Millenium Spirit Of Shadows ( thanks for choosing).  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes.  
  
******************Chapter 7***************************** **************Skiing Trip (Trip Again!)- Part 2 ***************  
  
"Syaoran!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Gomen," he whispered back.  
  
"It's okay." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran blushed even redder that Sakura if that was possible.  
  
"This is ssooooo funny!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, go back to your seats, class, we are almost there!" The teacher announced.  
  
"That was close, at least Sakura didn't think I was. Never Mind. and she won't avoid me." Syaoran thought.  
  
Now.  
  
"We are here! Class, please get off immediately! And then come and get your hotel number and the key!" The teacher shouted.  
  
"Come on, let's get our luggage, Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said.  
  
So they got their luggage and headed towards the counter and they got their room number, which was 324. (Hee Hee that's my birthday. March 24!) They also got a silver key, which of course was used to open the door. They went into the elevator with Syaoran carrying all of the luggage (A/N what a gentlemen.) Sakura pressed the number "3" and up they go.  
  
They finally got to their room and Sakura put the key and opened the door.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's jaw dropped. They only saw a queen sized bed.  
  
"WHO ON EARTH DID THIS!?" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"I am going to ask the teacher," Sakura said and rushed off.  
  
Soon she reached the teacher and asked, "Mrs. Moore (I forgot the name I used for the pervious chapter. hee hee hee. sorry!) I found that our in our room, there's only one bed."  
  
"Really?" asked Mrs. Moore.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied.  
  
"I don't know. There shouldn't be, but we can't get you another room, so I think you have to stay with it." said the teacher.  
  
"...Okay," Sakura said.  
  
So Sakura ran back to Syaoran and their room 324.  
  
"What did the Mrs. Moore say?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"She said we can't change rooms, and we have to have this room." Sakura answered.  
  
"It's okay I would sleep on the floor," Syaoran offered.  
  
"No, it's really uncomfortable," Sakura said.  
  
"Then what should we do?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"How about you have one side of the bed and I will have the other half," suggested Sakura.  
  
"Okay," said Syaoran.  
  
~~~ Tomoyo and Erioil~~~  
  
"Hey, it's working," said Eriol.  
  
"Of course, thanks to you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I just did the magic part, but you thought of the idea." Eriol said.  
  
"I can't wait until tonight..OhhOOHHHHHHOOHHHHH." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Eriol stepped back and said, "You are scaring me," Eriol said.  
  
"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized.  
  
( They are so evil (  
  
~~~ Back to S+S~~~  
  
~~## this is not that bad you know.~~## both of them thought.  
  
Then suddenly Chiharu came in.  
  
"Hey, Sakura and Syaoran just to tell."  
  
"Keep going," Syaoran said impatiently.  
  
"Why do you only have one bed?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"We don't know, when we came in, its already there," Sakura said.  
  
"I see, oh yeah, I am here to tell you that skiing lessons will be starting in 20 minutes so get ready. You know put on your jacket because it's pretty cold down there. Bye," Chiharu informed.  
  
"Let's get ready," said Sakura.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said.  
  
So they put on their jacket and they went down to the skiing center to get their skis.  
  
After they got their skis (Sakura's pink and Syaoran green. Of course!) ( I know how to ski! I really do!) They went to the snow.  
  
"How do you put the skis on?" asked Sakura.  
  
So Syaoran helped Sakura put the skis on.  
  
In the process, Sakura slipped.  
  
Syaoran caught Sakura just in time.  
  
Now they are only a few inches apart.  
  
But suddenly they both a source of evil around.  
  
They jumped apart immediately.  
  
( Sorry S+S fans, I am a big one too!(  
  
"You can feel it too?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty strong," Syaoran answered  
  
"Hey, how come nobody is moving?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Look at the clock, the time stopped!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Then they both heard voices.  
  
Suddenly a dark purple figure came out of nowhere.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. I see the Card Mistress and a direct descendent of Clow reed here."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Evil of the most evil, the cruel of the most cruel. I am a dark spirit. waiting for a long time to met you guys. I need to destroy you to have more power. Than I would be the most powerful magician in the whole wide world, ha ha ha!" said the evil spirit.  
  
"Here to destroy us? I don't think so," said Sakura confidently.  
  
( We will just call the evil spirit, "evil" from now on. Okay? (  
  
"Oh really? Let's see!" said evil.  
  
Evil blast a fire ball directly to Sakura.  
  
"Water, Come forth!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"Release! Water!" shouted Sakura.  
  
The fire ball vanished.  
  
"Windy!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Wind! Come Forth!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
The wind threw Evil to the wall.  
  
"That was your best shot? I don't think so," said Evil.  
  
Evil send sharp icicles and tons of fire balls towards Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Shield!" shouted Sakura.  
  
A bubbles form around Sakura and Syaoran, but it wasn't strong enough.  
  
An icicle went through Sakura arm and a fireball hit her right in the stomach.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura winced in pain.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"I-amm oka-y.." shuttered Sakura weakly.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura up.  
  
"YOU EVIL SPIRIT! IF I DON'T DESTORY YOU TODAY, I AM NOT LI SYAORAN!" roared Syaoran.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Evil playfully.  
  
"Wind! Water! Fire! Earth! Come Forth!!!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"A-rr-ow!" shouted Sakura.  
  
Strong wind, threw Evil to the wall. Arrow blasted at Evil and water, fire and earth attacked Evil.  
  
"Shield!" shouted Evil.  
  
It wasn't strong, and bloods spilled everywhere.  
  
"It's not over!" shouted Evil.  
  
Suddenly Kero, Eriol, and Yue appeared.  
  
"Wasn't that a bit too late!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"We came immediately!" shouted Kero.  
  
"How about you! Eriol, you were in the hotel!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"I went to tell Kero! Because he was too busy eating and playing video games! He didn't sense it!" shouted Eriol.  
  
"St-op arguing-g y-yo-u g-guys." Sakura said weakly.  
  
"SAKURA! Are you okay?" asked Kero.  
  
"Are you fighting or not?!" shouted Evil.  
  
"Of course we are!" shouted Yue.  
  
Evil send arrows flying toward Sakura since she could barely move.  
  
Kero send a fireball toward the arrows hoping it would destroy it, but it seemed that the arrows are much stronger than that!  
  
"Wind, Come forth!" Syaoran shouted hoping it would blow the arrows to another direction but it didn't work.  
  
Eriol used his inner magic to stop the arrows but it seemed it's not strong enough.  
  
Yue tried, but didn't succeed.  
  
The arrows are now a few feet from Sakura.  
  
"S-sh-hi-ied (shied)!" said Sakura weakly.  
  
"It's not strong enough!" shouted Kero.  
  
Syaoran suddenly leaped toward Sakura and hugged her, protecting her.  
  
The arrows cut Syaoran's back.  
  
"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.  
  
Syaoran fell into Sakura's arms.  
  
"Syaoran. Why. Why did you do that?" Sakura cried.  
  
"I c-can't s-st-tand s-eeing you-u h-hurt." Syaoran said weakly.  
  
Sakura cried really hard.  
  
Kero blasted a fireball while Yue send icicles towards Evil.  
  
"Not that easy," Evil said.  
  
Evil easily dodged it.  
  
Eriol send wind and fire together towards Evil, which created a giant tornado.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Evil.  
  
Kero ran over to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Yue and Eriol did the same.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kero.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura sobbing.  
  
"Y-ye-eah," Syaoran said.  
  
Then suddenly Evil send fireballs, icicles and arrows towards both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I am not dead YET!!!" shouted Evil.  
  
"Shield!" shouted Sakura.  
  
They saw only one bubble surrounding Sakura.  
  
"SHIELD! PROTECT SYAORAN TOO!"  
  
Still one bubble.  
  
"Sakura, your magic is not strong enough! You can only protect one of you!" shouted Eriol.  
  
"Eriol! Why don't you create a shield for Syaoran?" asked Yue.  
  
"I used too much magic earlier. I can't." Eriol replied.  
  
"SHIELD! PROTECT SYAORAN!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"But Mistress." said the shield card.  
  
"Do as you are told!" shouted Sakura.  
  
The card sighed.  
  
"NNOOOOO!" shouted Eriol, Kero, and Yue together.  
  
"SAAAKKUURRRAAA!" Syaoran managed to shouted.  
  
The fireball, icicles and arrows went through Sakura.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura fell on the snow blood everywhere.  
  
"Finally! I destroy the Card Mistress!!! Ha Ha Ha!!!" Shouted Evil.  
  
"EVIL!!! WHY!!??? I HAVE TO DESTORY YOU!!!!! YOU HURT SAKURA!!!" Syaoran cried.  
  
A tear dropped from Syaoran's pale face.  
  
Then suddenly a sword went through Evil.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Evil.  
  
Evil vanished.  
  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Your love for Sakura defeated Evil, that tear create the sword, your words killed Evil," said Eriol.  
  
"SAKURA!" shouted everyone.  
  
No replied.  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura where blood was everywhere.  
  
Syaoran lifted Sakura up holding her close to him.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"She used too much of her magic, she have to recover, she need to go to the hospital, look at her cuts!" said Eriol.  
  
"The time is going to move again soon, we have to go," said Yue and Kero.  
  
"Okay," said Eriol.  
  
~~~Time move again~~~  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY????" shouted everyone.  
  
Everyone started screaming.  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital," said the teacher.  
  
"I will go with her," Syaoran offered.  
  
"I will call the ambulance," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's all my fault," Syaoran muttered.  
  
Author's note: How was it? Please review! 


	8. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
Hey, guys! Just to tell you I have decided to do three endings! Because I thought of ending 1 a long time ago. But then I thought of ending 2 a week ago. Then I thought of ending 3 two days ago. And I don't know which one to choose. * sweatdrops *  
  
Ending one is a happy ending. Something to do with Mavin and who he really is. (Might be two Chapters. not sure!)  
  
Ending two is a sad/ happy ending. I guess of how you put it. It's your point of view. Just to tell you. SAKURA WILL DIE. That's for sure. BUT she will turn into an angel. okay! Then she will. I guess I shouldn't really tell you the ending. Then it wouldn't be fun.(Really long. don't know! Probably eleven or so! I really don't know!)  
  
Ending three is happy! It was just a dream. but it turned out real. A lot of repeat from. you know. when Sakura fell a sleep in the bus. But not really repeat. A bit different.(Two chapters or maybe one! I don't know yet!)  
  
I guess I shouldn't say too much! OR I will tell you ALL the endings!  
  
You can choose to read 1 of them. or 2 of them. or ALL the endings!  
  
I usually read all the endings if the author wrote 2 or more endings!  
  
I don't know about you!  
  
So starting from the so-call Chapter nine. It is the beginning of Ending 1. Okay? Since this is not really a chapter! But I guess it easier to count it as chapter nine!  
  
And you MUST READ THE FOLLOWING THING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I AM CHAGING THE TITLE. BUT NOT WHEN YOU SEARCH IT. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. IT IS STILL CALL "DO I LIKE HER?" WHEN YOU READ THE OUTSIDE.  
  
FOR ENDING 2 I AM CHANGING THE TITLE INTO "ANGEL'S WISHES" OKAY?  
  
FOR THE OTHER ENDING I AM USING THE SAME TITLE.  
  
SO STARTING FROM CHAPTER 11. I THINK. IT COULD BE 12 BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S TEN! UNTIL CHAPTER 22 OR SO...... I AM NOT SO SURE ABOUT THINGS HERE! IT IS CALL "ANGEL'S WISH" OKAY?  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS FANFIC!!!  
  
THIS IS THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!  
  
BYE!  
  
I WILL UPDATE SOON!!! 


	9. I Never Noticed I am in Love With You an...

Do I like Her?  
  
Author's note: READ THIS PLEASE!!! Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks! Anyways, here's Chapter9! This is the beginning of Ending 1! I hated to write last Chapter! It was so sad! . Oh, well, let's enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, when I write my notes. They seem to only show ), but it's supposed to be a happy face. but oh well! Happy reading! (I know the title of this chapter is pretty long. *Sweatdrop * but oh well.)  
  
Thanks you list: cherrysakura5, Shiro Hanafu, DaRk HaRt, Anime Queen4, luv_alwayz(),blue-fairy19, and Mistress YingFa.  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes  
  
*******************Chapter9****************************** ********************************************************I Never Noticed I am in Love With You and Syaoran's story(Ending1) ********************************************************  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY????" shouted everyone.  
  
Everyone started screaming.  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital," said the teacher.  
  
"I will go with her," Syaoran offered.  
  
"I will call the ambulance," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's all my fault," Syaoran muttered.  
  
Now.  
  
~~~At the hospital~~~  
  
"Doctor, how is Sakura Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"*sign* sorry to say, she is in a very bad condition right now. She lost too much blood. She is in coma and we are not sure when she will wake up." said the Doctor as he leave the room.  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura bed and sat on the edge. Holding her hand as he said, "Don't leave us Sakura, please be strong,*sob * Why did you give me the shield ?" said Syaoran silently.  
  
"Li-kun, I think you should go downstairs to check yourself, you are quite badly injured, I will stay here with her," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay," said Syaoran.  
  
A/N: Sakura's dad and Tory is not here because Tory went on a month long school trip and Sakura's dad went to Hong Kong to have a national meeting. something like that.  
  
~~~A while later~~~  
  
A/N: Syaoran has a bed too! He got injured when he block the arrows for Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo went to Syaoran's bed (Which is right beside Sakura's)  
  
"Li-kun, What exactly happened?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"That's a LONG story," said Syaoran as he told the whole story to Tomoyo.  
  
~~~After telling the story~~~  
  
"So she gave you the shield?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah." said Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura. She's always so unselfish." said Tomoyo.  
  
"It's all my fault." said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, you blocked the arrows for her," asked Tomoyo.  
  
Then a tear dropped from Syaoran's face.  
  
"Don't be so sad," comforted Tomoyo.  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!!! *Crying really, really hard now * SHE GAVE ME THE SHIELD!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I LOVE HER!!!"  
  
"I know you do. But I don't think Sakura wants you like this, Li-kun," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I AM SO STUPID!!! I NEVER NOTICED I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!!! EVERYONE KNOWS!!! STUPID SYAORAN!! STUPID SYAORAN!!! *Crying extremely hard * *hitting himself a bit *"  
  
"It's okay, Li-kun, I know Sakura will wake up very soon, then you can tell her that you love her," Tomoyo said.  
  
"THE DOCTOR SAID SAKURA MIGHT NOT LIVE!!! WHY?!! WHY?!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!! SHE CHANGED ME ENTIRELY!!! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE I LOVE HER!!!"  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran, I am sure she will wake up. Sakura is a really strong girl, you know," Tomoyo said.  
  
Then suddenly, Kero, Yue, and Eriol appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"How is Sakura?" asked the three.  
  
"She is in coma, and we are not sure when she will wake up. Li-kun is really depressed." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"It's all my fault." Syaoran kept mumbling to himself.  
  
"Why don't we try to use magic to heal Sakura?" suggested Eriol.  
  
"We need at least four people who have magic," Kero said.  
  
"Okay, let's try it," Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
"But, Li, you are in a bad condition right now," Yue said.  
  
"I DON"T CARE!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Okay, calm down boy," Kero said.  
  
~~~Syaoran~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
I feel much better now. There seem to be hope.. A thin light of hope. I can't stand seeing Sakura like this. I really don't care I am in bad condition right now, I really don't. I love Sakura with all my heart; I can't leave her like this. I have to wake her up and tell her how much I love her.  
  
~~~Normal~~~ P.O.V.~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yep, positive," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, let's start," Yue said.  
  
The four (Kero, Yue, Syaoran, Eriol.) formed a circle in the small, plain, white room.  
  
"Now, close your eyes," Eriol said.  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
"Just let your aura release," Eriol said.  
  
They also did that.  
  
Now you could see there is a white aura around Yue, a gold aura around Kero, a blue aura around Eriol, and last but not least, a green aura around Syaoran.  
  
A faint pink aura surrounded Sakura's body making her glow a little bit.  
  
Then suddenly, the four collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kero.  
  
"It didn't work, so our aura went back to our body and we collapsed since we used too much magic." Eriol said.  
  
"How come it didn't work?" asked Yue.  
  
"We need more love for Sakura, a different kind of love. We all know Syaoran love Sakura as.. you know. the lover type. and I love Sakura as a friend type and you two love Sakura as the master type. We need a different kind of love. I don't know. it just didn't work." Eriol explained.  
  
Syaoran remained silent, unable to talk.  
  
"Are you okay, Li?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
A/N: remember! Tomoyo is still here.!  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said in a weak voice.  
  
"Syaoran just too much of his magic just to save Sakura. He needs rest." Eriol said.  
  
Kero flew over to Syaoran and carry him to his bed.  
  
"I will stay with both of them, and later I have to call Mr. Kinomoto and Tory. So you guys can visit them some other time. You know. People will be terrified if they see Kero and Yue." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, we will visit Syaoran and Sakura tomorrow, Ja ne!" Eriol said.  
  
Kero, Yue, and Eriol disappeared in a second.  
  
"Oh Sakura when will you wake up, and Li-kun." sighed Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah, I better call Sakura's dad and Tory." said Tomoyo.  
  
~~~ A while Later~~~  
  
"Sakura." mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Li, you are awake!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"How is Sakura?" Syaoran asked immediately.  
  
"She is still in coma and didn't move an inch." Tomoyo signed sadly.  
  
"It all my fault." muttered Syaoran.  
  
"STOP IT!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Syaoran was a bit taken back. He never saw Tomoyo this mad before.  
  
"YOU JUST KEEP SAYING IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! STOP DOING THAT! SAKURA WON'T LIKE IT AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!!! KERO, YUE, ERIOL, AND I ARE WORRY ABOUT SAKURA TOO! BLAMING YOURSELF IS NOT HELPING ONE BIT!!! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP SAKURA, THEN HIDE YOUR SADNESS!! I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD EVER WANT YOU TO BLAME YOURSELF!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Then she cried. She cried really hard. Tomoyo let go of all the sadness in her.  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo. I know you are really worried about Sakura. Let's talk about something else shall we?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Okay," whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"And you can call me Syaoran," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said again.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You know how you keep saying that Sakura changed you, but how?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
( Tomoyo seemed to calm down pretty quick.(  
  
"* sign* When I was three, I started training, cause I know I will become the future leader of the Li-clan. A least my mother made me train." Syaoran said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran! It's time to train!!!" shouted Yelan (Syaoran's mother)  
  
"Okay," said the Little Syaoran.  
  
"How come I have to keep training and training. There seem to be no end to this!" Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Yelan.  
  
"Okay!" shouted Little Syaoran.  
  
Little Syaoran took his sword and started to train. and training. and training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I became a cold-heart person. I hate everyone. I never said "thanks you", "sorry", or "please". I was rude and had no manner. I have to admit, I was a terrible person. I listen to no one and I just. well, you know. I guess you can say. a brat." Syaoran continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Syaoran bumped into a little boy a bit younger than he is.  
  
The little boy just walked away.  
  
Little Syaoran ran to the little boy and lifted up him by grabbing to his collar.  
  
"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" shuttered the little boy.  
  
"YOU BUMPED INTO ME! LI SYAORAN! DON'T YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE?!" Little Syaoran shouted.  
  
"B-but y-you b-bump i-into m-me," the little boy said.  
  
"BUT STILL, APOLOGIZE!!!" Little Syaoran roared.  
  
"S-sorry," whispered the little boy.  
  
"LOUDER!" Little Syaoran shouted.  
  
"SORRY!" shouted the little boy.  
  
The little boy took the chance and ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Syaoran-kun. You really are a brat." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, how did you meet Sakura?" Tomoyo.  
  
"Well. It goes like this." Syaoran said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Syaoran was grabbing a little boy's collar once again. But this time it's for fun.  
  
"P-please p-put m-me d-down," the little boy mumbled.  
  
Then came an auburn-haired girl, about the same age as Syaoran.  
  
"Please put him down," The auburn-haired girl said.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Little Syaoran rudely.  
  
"Because the little boy is going to get hurt," The girl said.  
  
"Well, that's none-" Syaoran couldn't continue.  
  
The auburn-haired girl's amazing emerald eyes captured little Syaoran.  
  
"Hello?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Okay," Little Syaoran replied without thinking.  
  
~~## WHAT AM I THINKING????~~##  
  
"Thank you," Said the girl.  
  
"Y-you a-are w-welcome, w-what is y-your n-name?" asked Little Syaoran nervously.  
  
"Oh, my name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, how about you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran, I am from China, and by the way, Sakura means Cherry Blossom, right? It's a beautiful name," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, my name means Cherry Blossom and thanks for the compliment." Sakura trailed off while blushing a little.  
  
Syaoran caught Sakura blush and he blush as well.  
  
~~## WHY AM I BLUSHING????~~##  
  
"So.. When can I see you again?" asked Little Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, not to worry, if we are meant to meet, then fate will put us together," Little Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Little Syaoran said.  
  
~~##THAT answer was unexpected.~~##  
  
"Hoe! I got to go! See you!" Little Sakura said.  
  
"Bye," said Little Syaoran.  
  
"Bye," said Little Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It isn't like Sakura. She would have scolded at you for grabbing that little boy. That was an unusual beginning." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know." Said Syaoran.  
  
"So. When did you guys meet again?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, quick enough. The next day!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Syaoran was training outside in his garden.  
  
Then suddenly he saw a little girl who looked just like Sakura sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree, having a picnic or something with her friends.  
  
~~##Training could wait.~~##  
  
Little Syaoran quickly ran to a huge rock and tried to climb over the wall, be he fell and got a cut on his wrist.  
  
"Ouch!" Little Syaoran.  
  
Little Syaoran tried again.  
  
This time he climbed over the wall and ran as fast as he could to the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran!" said Little Sakura.  
  
"Hi, *pant * Sakura!" said Little Syaoran.  
  
"What happened?" asked Little Sakura.  
  
(A/N: I am not writing "Little" anymore. It getting annoying. and my hands are tired.)  
  
"Oh, I saw you sitting here with your friends and I climbed over the wall and ran here as fast as I could!" Syaoran.  
  
"I see." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura? Is that your boyfriend?" said one of Sakura's friends.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed madly.  
  
"NO!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Can we take a walk together or something?" asked Syaoran shyly.  
  
"Sure! Hey, guys, I will come back soon!" Sakura said.  
  
So Sakura and Syaoran went for a walk.  
  
As they were walking.  
  
"Syaoran! You got a cut on your wrist!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay, I got it while I climbed." Syaoran said.  
  
"But it's pretty deep! Why don't we go to my house and I can bandage it for you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Unn. Okay." Syaoran said.  
  
~~~At Sakura's house~~~  
  
"Hi, dad!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! Is that one of your friends?" asked Sakura's dad.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Dad said.  
  
"Likewise," Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran blushed; he had never been to a girl's bedroom.  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room.  
  
Syaoran blushed even harder.  
  
Syaoran smiled when he stepped into the room.  
  
It's so cozy and peaceful.  
  
"I love your room!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Sakura as she blushed.  
  
Sakura made her way to her bed.  
  
"Come on, sit beside me!" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said while blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
"I will get the thing to clean up your cut." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran just nodded.  
  
Soon Sakura was back.  
  
"This is going to hurt a bit, you can grab onto something if you like." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura touched the cut with a cloth.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran said.  
  
He grabbed onto Sakura's shirt.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
After a while.  
  
"It's done!" Sakura said in delight.  
  
"Whew!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura eyed Syaoran's hand which was grabbing to her shirt motioning it to let go.  
  
Syaoran hand bounced back.  
  
"Sorry!" Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's okay!" Sakura said happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I should end now!  
  
Please review!  
  
Bye! 


	10. Syaoran’s story and “I love you” Ending ...

Do I Like Her?  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! I love you guys sssoooooo much!!! And so far, I haven't received a flame yet! Thanks! But remember, flames are accepted! And of course, so are comments and praises! So. Here is chapter 10!!!!!!!! Please enjoy! Still ending 1!  
  
Thanks you for my supporters, always there for me, that's why I improved. Thanks. I am not a very good writer, I admit, but with you guys by my side, I am trying hard to become one! And I know lot of my supporters are writers themselves. Please tell me how to improve! I read your fanfics too and I find them very good! Like:  
  
I only wrote the stories that are Cardcaptors! But you can check their bio and read their stories!  
  
Starsakura:  
  
Confession under the moonlight  
E+T,S+S. Confessions from two certain boys to two certain on a certain  
night. R+R!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words:  
567 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 7-27-03 - Published: 7-27-03 Love Singers  
No magic! Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki= Singers,  
Summary inside. R&R,  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 3 -  
Words: 4671 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 7-8-03 - Published: 6-28-03 Bring me to life  
Sakura's eighteen birthday, songfic. She goes back where she first saw  
Syaoran, on th roof of that house and someone is following her. R&R.  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words:  
698 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 6-21-03 - Published: 6-21-03 Math poem  
Its just a stupid poem that i read in the princess diaries R&R  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 955 -  
Reviews: 3 - Updated: 5-29-03 - Published: 5-29-03 Samara-chan:  
  
Eriol's Notebook Prank reviews  
Eriol is bored and decides to have some fun! He creates a magical  
notebook and whatever you write in it, it comes true! He gives the  
notebook to Sakura, and as expected, whatever she writes, it comes true!  
But Sakura's too dense to realize! VERY humorous!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Humor/Mystery - Chapters: 2 - Words:  
1152 - Reviews: 32 - Updated: 2-11-02 - Published: 1-19-02 MSN S&S  
Well, me and my friend Hannah were bored on MSN and did a little play on  
CCS. It's very funny and also contains E&T but mostly is S&S. R&R!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words:  
5016 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 2-2-02 - Published: 1-27-02 The Stone  
Long ago, Clow Reed and six other magicians created 'The Stone of Power'.  
One of the magicians grew greedy, and turned into a dark soul. Clow Read  
sealed him into 'The Dark Gate.' Years later, he escapes. A prophecy  
comes true? S&S! R&R!! Chapter 6 is up!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters:  
7 - Words: 8730 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 1-25-02 - Published: 12-24-01 I'm In Love  
This basically reflects on Syaoran's feelings for Sakura. Please read.  
Very sweet.  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words:  
408 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 1-21-02 - Published: 1-21-02 kawaii kitty5: Feelings  
Sakura and Syaoran are popular in the school but they hate each other.  
Another boy - Tomoyo's cousin - seems to like Sakura. Will Sakura and  
Syaoran realize their feelings to each other? Thank you for your  
reviews!!!!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4307 -  
Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-4-03 - Published: 7-2-03 Tracy!!!!!!!(My biggest supporter of all time!)*huggie * Tears of a Flower  
Sakura is a simple and plain girl, Syaoran is a cold-hearted prince. Full  
summary inside and it doesn't disappoint S+S luffers  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 10 -  
Words: 13710 - Reviews: 78 - Updated: 8-20-03 - Published: 5-23-03 Walking Away  
Running away from her past and the Royal army. Sakura finds that it gets  
harder and harder not to fall in love with an enemy. But what if he's an  
old friend? Would they fall in love or will she walk away?  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 2 -  
Words: 2787 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 8-20-03 - Published: 8-1-03 The True Side of Eriol  
*one-shot* Unknown to the naked eye,Eriol loves another.So this is  
alas,the true side of Eriol  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Poetry - Chapters: 1 -  
Words: 747 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 8-16-03 - Published: 8-16-03 Lover's Kiss  
*One-shot* Based on the second movie when they had the play.Only this  
time,there's an ending and it'll be a sweet one  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 -  
Words: 1047 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 8-7-03 - Published: 8-7-03 My Cherished Cherry blossom  
Syaoran Li,happy teenager forced to be an assassin.For 3 years,he's been  
the Black Wolf,dangerous and cute(doy),he finds himself...summary  
inside,sorry!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 3 -  
Words: 4931 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 7-1-03 - Published: 6-20-03 Two Guys,One Heart  
Sorry guys and girls, the summary will give it away! You have to read to  
find out!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 7 -  
Words: 6495 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 6-29-03 - Published: 5-12-03  
  
Cherrysakura5!!!(My huge supporter of all time!) *Huggie *  
  
mixed feelings  
li loves sakura since the 4th grade and has not told her yet. but now  
he's getting mixed feelings for he's best friend (no not eil)... read and  
find out who it is!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 4 -  
Words: 3898 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-8-03 - Published: 7-25-03 Not Gonna Get Us  
Li broke up with Sakura and Eli did the same for Madison. Now the have  
only each other to console them selves. They realize they love each  
other, and they do a crazy thing . they run away. Will li and eli tell  
them the truth or will it bring madison and..  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 2 -  
Words: 845 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-8-03 - Published: 8-5-03 Anime Queen4:  
  
Pure and Simple  
{Chapter 6 up} It's about when the CCS gang is 18. S+S and E+T is dating.  
But maybe more than dating would happen. How would this work out. Well I  
won't tell you that you just have to read it. ^_^[New Penname formally  
known as Anime Queen]  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance - Chapters: 6 - Words: 15076 -  
Reviews: 32 - Updated: 8-7-03 - Published: 5-10-03 Rivals or Lovers  
Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto had hated each other since they were kids.  
Here they are 13 year old with two more thing to fight over. The clow  
cards and love. {Better summary inside}  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words:  
9660 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 7-16-03 - Published: 6-9-03 Mistress YingFa (I love your story!):  
  
Sakura and HOGWARTS!  
Sakura is execpted in to Hogwarts. she meets Li Syaoran, Draco Malfoy and  
Harry Potter and the gang. What happens when the boys fall for the  
Goddess with the elmerald eyes? Read to find out! What would happen if  
Harry and Sakura finds out they're...14 up!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/Mystery - Chapters: 16 -  
Words: 10986 - Reviews: 118 - Updated: 8-20-03 - Published: 6-5-03 blue-fairy19: The Real One  
when everyones japanese character comes to there school and causes havic  
will the gang be able to send them back to were they came from or is the  
town in seriose trouble! read and find out , BUT dont forget to review!!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 347 -  
Reviews: 2 - Updated: 8-16-03 - Published: 8-16-03 true love almost lost! is li dead or can he be saved!  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 791 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-7-03 - Published: 8-7-03 Lou71187: Syaoran's Song reviews  
Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong to live in Japan and be with  
Sakura... Sakura has not told Syaoran her feelings for him, which are  
mutual... Her birthday is near and he wants to do something special and  
remind her of his love for her.  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 4 - Words:  
2668 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-21-03 - Published: 8-18-03 Sorry for that. Okay, let's get on with the story, shall we? "_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes *************Chapter 10****************************** *********Syaoran's story and "I love you" (Ending 1)******** ~~~~This is a flashback~~~ Soon Sakura was back.  
  
"This is going to hurt a bit, you can grab onto something if you like." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura touched the cut with a cloth.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran said.  
  
He grabbed onto Sakura's shirt.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
After a while.  
  
"It's done!" Sakura said in delight.  
  
"Whew!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura eyed Syaoran's hand which was grabbing to her shirt motioning it to let go.  
  
Syaoran hand bounced back.  
  
"Sorry!" Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's okay!" Sakura said happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOW  
  
Tomoyo laughed so hard she fell on the floor. "What?! What's so funny?!" asked Syaoran. "Well, don't you THINK it's funny?" asked Tomoyo while still laughing. "I guess so." Syaoran said. "So. Is there more to it?" asked Tomoyo. "Well. I had to leave. I think after half a year." Syaoran said. "So how did you tell her?" asked Tomoyo. "It was hard." Syaoran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N: I know this sounds like they are more grow-up but, I have to make it this way. Sorry!) ~~~In a park~~~ "Sakura, I have to tell you something." Syaoran said uncomfortably. "Yeah, what?" asked Sakura happily. "I- I- I have to leave," Syaoran said sadly. "What?" asked Sakura asked shocked. "I have to go back to Hong Kong, I really don't want to." Syaoran said sadly. "Y-you're l-leave?" asked Sakura. "Yes," Syaoran said. Sakura dropped on the ground, her head bent down, a crystal tear fell from her cheek. "Please, Sakura don't cry. You are breaking my heart," Syaoran said whiling helping Sakura up. "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BREAKING MY HEART???!!" Sakura shouted. "I am ssoooo sorry, I really don't want to! I begged mother the millionth time and she said, "NO!" I am so sorry, Sakura. I promise I will be back!" Syaoran said. "* crying non-stop * Go away!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, please don-" Syaoran started. "I said GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura felt the warmth coming from Syaoran. It felt so good; she never wanted to let go. "I promise I will come back," Syaoran said. "I will wait for you!" Sakura said. "I know you will," Syaoran said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I see," Tomoyo said. "Yep, end of story!" Syaoran said. "So you actually like Sakura when you were little," Tomoyo said. "I guess, but I never realize it. Baka." Syaoran said. "It's okay, it's not too late," Tomoyo said. "You call this "not late"?" Syaoran asked. "I am sure she is going to wake up, in no time!" Tomoyo said. "I hope," Syaoran muttered. Suddenly MAVIN brusted in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!" shouted Syaoran. "*pant * Is Sakura okay???" asked Mavin. "WHAY DO YOU THINK??!" asked Syaoran. "Clam down, Li. I know you love her very much, that is why you should not shout at me!" Mavin said. "What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo. "I think I can help her," Mavin said. Then Kero, Eriol, and Yue brusted in too. But out of nowhere. "I believe you are the one," said Kero. "What "the one"? What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran urgently. "He is "the one the could help Sakura!" exclaimed Eriol. "I am sure I can help a bit. But I don't know if I can help enough." Mavin said. "Why don't we try again?" asked Eriol. "Try what?" asked Tomoyo. "You know. the circle thing. We can try to make Sakura wake up. Or she might die." Eriol said. "Why would this time work?" asked Syaoran. "Because I know exactly who you are," Eriol said directly to Mavin. "I know you do, Eriol," Mavin said. "This is confusing me." Syaoran and Tomoyo said at in unison. "You will know after this okay?" Eriol said. "Let's form a circle." Yue said. "Yue. do you mind if you don't participant in this?" asked Eriol nicely. "I know why. No problem." Yue said. "Syaoran, Mavin, and Kero, please close your eyes." Eriol said whiling shutting his own eye. They did as they were told. "Release your aura," Eriol said. Soon a green aura's around Syaoran, gold around Kero, blue around Eriol, and gray around Mavin. This time a strong pink aura surrounded Sakura. It was so bright and peaceful which completely showed Sakura's personality; kind, innocent, and loving. Not a bit of evil is in Sakura's soul. Soon the four opened their eyes and saw Sakura opened hers too. "SAKURA!!!" Shouted the shout group. "Hoe!" Sakura said. Syaoran ran to Sakura's side. "Are you alright?" That was all he manage to say. He was shocked, but mostly happy. His beloved came back to this world. "I am fine. What happened?" Sakura said. "Remember you blocked the arrows and the attack for Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah." Sakura said while having a little tint of pink on her cheeks. "Well, you were in coma." Tomoyo said. "Yeah. I see." Sakura said. "Then those four used magic to cure you." Tomoyo said. "Mavin too?" asked Sakura curiously. "Should we tell everyone?" asked Eriol. "Of course, my job is done." Mavin said, "She is Nadeshiko Kinomoto," said Eriol firmly. Then Mavin suddenly turned into Nadeshiko. But with wings that are so white and bight that you had to cover your eyes from it. She was beautiful. Her grey hair shone like spiking stars. She looked kind of like Sakura; so kind-hearted and innocent. "M-mom?" asked Sakura in a shocking voice. "Hi, Sakura," Nadeshiko said. "Aren't you dead?" asked Sakura. more clam now. "I am an angel now, I came here to watch over you. I am so sorry you got hurt. But that also proved your love for Syaoran. Now my job is complete, which is to bring you two together, I have to go." Nadeshiko said. "Bye M-mom," Sakura said. "Bye, sweetie," Nadeshiko said. The angel disappeared into thin air. "Let's go, we should leave those two alone." Eriol said. "You're right," Tomoyo said. ~~~After everyone left~~~ (A/N: Just to tell you guys, they are both magically cured.) "Sakura, I have to tell you something." Syaoran said. "I know." Sakura said. "But I still want to say it," Syaoran said. "Go ahead," Sakura said. "I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I love you too, Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura. Then Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura and his lips brushed hers. First, the kiss started off as a gentle one, but then Syaoran pushed Sakura to the wall for support and kissed her harder. Sakura returned the kiss with equal passion. Then Syaoran tongue asked Sakura for her entrance. Sakura let him of course. Soon their tongues were dancing together. After what seemed like forever, they break off reluctantly because of the lack of air.  
  
"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said again. "I love you too, Syaoran." Sakura said again. "Why are we still in the hospital?" asked Syaoran asked. "Let's get out of here!" Sakura said.  
  
The end  
  
Hope you like it! Thanks for all your support! Please review! Ending 1 is done!  
  
Ending 2 coming up! 


	11. Heavenly Beginning

Do I like her? (Angel's wish)  
  
A/N: If you don't get the title. I mean (Angel's wish), then read the author's note: Chapter 8. Thanks!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. But I didn't get that many in the last Chapter. And it's the first ending!!! Oh, well! Please review!  
  
Ending 2 now. Ending 2 will be mighty long!  
  
Thanks you list: Kawaii Crystalz Spirit and Elementalmoon. (Only two!!!)  
  
I know I am a bad writer, but . *sobbing* Oh, well.  
  
"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________~~## Thoughts  
  
( ________( my notes *******************Chapter 11 (Ending 2)******************* *******************Heavenly Beginning*********************  
  
~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~  
  
"We did the best we could. Sorry. She passed away." The doctor announced.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo cried and cried.  
  
"SAKURAA!!!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"I can't believe this." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
Syaoran dropped to his knee, his head bending down.  
  
"I haven't told her my feelings. Should I go and see her?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You are not thinking of that, are you.?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, I am.. Should I?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No, Syaoran, Sakura wouldn't want to see you like that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I trust you, Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"Just let it go." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sittin on a moving bench. with other people beside her. people who she didn't know.  
  
Then the bench stopped. a bight light was shining on her.  
  
"Congratulations! Sakura Kinomoto! Our new winner!" shouted a man with black hair that was sparkling. He wore a white tux and white pants. He was completely white.  
  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, you are a new comer, I forgot! See, as you know, it's heaven here. This is a lucky draw. And. well. you won! Out of 50 million people! You can make a wish and it will be granted! But, you can't wish you were not dead. and that kind of stuff! So, make your wish! And my name is Kenji. If you were wondering." The man said.  
  
"I want to go back to earth again!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"How come everyone makes that wish?! Okay, okay, here's the deal, you can only stay on earth for 10 days." said Kenji.  
  
"Okay, even for 10 days." Sakura said.  
  
"And you can only see one of your friends, or family. etc." Kenji said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Yep, that's the rule. " Kenji said.  
  
Suddenly, a black hat appeared in Kenji's hands.  
  
"Here, pick a name out of the hat. That is the person you can spend your time with in the next 10 days," Kenji said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura agreed.  
  
Sakura slowly picked up a name.  
  
The paper read.  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review..  
  
I know this chapter is really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really short! Sorry!  
  
It might take a while to update the next chapter. You know, homework! 


End file.
